Tahun Baru
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Drabel singkat kegiatan Akashi bersaudara menjelang acara tahun baru di tengah liburan musim dingin mereka. FirstBro!Sei, Twin!AkaAka (SeijuurouxSeishiro)


Summary : Drabel singkat kegiatan Akashi bersaudara menjelang acara tahun baru di tengah liburan musim dingin mereka. FirstBro!Sei, Twin!AkaAka (SeijuurouxSeishiro)

Title : Tahun Baru!

Genre : Familly, Humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

-07.00 AM, Kamar Akashi Seishiro-

Drrr Drrr...

Smartphone bergetar diatas narkas, lampu temaram masih menyelimuti ruangan pribadi bungsu keluarga Akashi itu. seolah tidak terganggu dari tidur musim dinginnya yang minta di perpanjang akibat begadang mendengarkan celotehan-atau ceramah?- dari Akashi Masaomi lewat telepon.

drrr drrr...

Akashi Seishiro bersumpah akan mengutuk siapapun yang berani mengganggu tidurnya yang berharga. Dwngan enggan dianggakatnya smartphone keluaranterbaru itu dan menggeser layar ke bubble hijau.

"Moshi-moshi." Suara parau Seishiro yang tengah menahan badmood menyuara ke telinga si penelepon.

"Shiro-..." Ini suara Sei. " Kau baru bangun?"

Tepat sasaran.

"langsung saja katakan apa maumu?"

"Haha, baik baik. aku sedang di perjalanan ke Kyoto untuk merayakan tahun baru dengan adik-adikku jad-"

Telepon di tutup sepihak, kadar badmood pemuda berjulukan emperor itu naik 50% dan saat ini, Akashi Seishirou, 15 tahun, memikirkan serangkaian kejutan-atau rencana pembunuhan? Untuk sang kakak tercinta yang akan tiba sekitar 2 jam lagi.

.

.

.

"Shiro, Aura iblismu membuat pelayan takut." Tegur Akashi Seijuro ketika melihat adik kembarnya turun dengan ekspresi datar namun iris heterochromenya bersorot tajam. Seijuro tahu saudara kembarnya tengah Badmood kuadrat. "Ada apa?" Lanjut Seijuro sambil menggeser duduknya mempersilakan Seishiro duduk di sampingnya.

Pantat dipertemukan dengan permukaan sofa yang lembut, sesekali menguap ditutup meski sudah tidur kantuk tetap mengganggunya. "Tidurku diganggu Singa Tua." Ujar Seishiro sinis.

Seijuro tahu benar siapa yang dimaksud 'Singa Tua' oleh Seishiro. Memang pada dasarnya Seishiro orang yang keras dan memiliki mulut tajam bersertifikat. Sebagai kakak beda 2 menit, Seijuro berusaha menenangkan Seishiro. "Dia mau datang hari ini." Lanjut Seishiro ketus.

"Jangan membunuhnya ketika dia sampai, Shiro." Dan Seishiro hanya bisa mendengus kesal, niat Seishiro terbaca.

.

.

.

-9.28 AM, Ruang keluarga-

Akashi Sei, 21 tahun baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di lantai Ruang keluarga Mansion Akashi dibuat melompat kaget karena adanya salam jumpa berupa Gunting Sakti yang melesat cepat dari lantai 2. Seandainya Sei tidak loncat menghindar mungkin besok ia akan ada di headline koran pagi.

'Seorang Pemuda 21 Tahun Ditemukan Tewas Dengan Gunting Menancap Di Kepalanya'

Benar-benar tidak elit.

"Akashi Seishiro..." guman Sei setelah menanggah ke atas.

Senyuman mengejek di pamerkan, Sei elus dada. Adiknya yang satu ini sepertinya tidak akan segan membunuh siapapun yang menggenggunya seperti apa yang di lakukan Sei tadi pagi.

"Okaerinasai, Niisan." Sambut Seijuuro yang muncul dari arah ruang perpustakaan keluarnga, mungkin baru selesai menghabiskan novel disana.

"Tadaima, Seijuro, Seishiro." Kata Sei sembari mengelus puncak kepala kedua adiknya yang jelas mendapat protes dari keduanya. "Sepertinya kalian sehat-sehat saja."

"Tentu saja, Niisan juga terlihat sehat." Jawab Seijuro sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Ya benar. Kapan matinya?" Sentilan di dahi sebagai hadiah dari Seijuro, Seishiro meringis.

"Dosa apa aku, Kamisama... punya adik yang satu kaya bidadara dari surga yang satu kaya iblis dari neraka.' Batin Sei meratap.

.

.

.

Tiga pemuda bersurai merah duduk melingkar di tengah rumah dengan wajah yang serius, ini adalah pertaruhan paling menyebalkan yang akan dilakukan mereka karena terpaksa. Tangan di kepal erat, kalah maka tidak ada konsekuensi, Akashi tidak boleh kalah, itulah motto keluarga mereka.

Tangan diangkat ke udara dengan tegang, persaingan sesama Akashi pastilah sulit setelah 2x seri maka yang terakhirlah yang jadi penentu. Hitungan dimulai,

"satu..."

"dua.."

"tiga!"

"Jan Ken Pon!'" Seru mereka bertiga.

Ditetapkan Seishiro menang dan dialah yang berhak berdiam diri dirumah sementara kedua kakaknya harus bertarung melawan dinginnya suhu di luar untuk membeli seperangkat kembang api dan bahan bakar-bakaran untuk malam pergantian tahun.

Pertama kali Seijuro merasa kesal dengan slogan sang adik 'selama aku menang maka aku selalu benar.' ingin Seijuro menenggelamkan saudara kembarnya ke rawa-rawa terdekat.

Kening keduanya semakin berkedut ketika mereka baru saja pulang setelah bertarung di tengah lautan manusia pengincar diskon akhir tahun -yang tentu saja mayoritas ibu-ibu- , Seishiro malah tampak menikmati hidup dengan duduk di sofa empuk di depan perapian dengan secangkir teh dan kudapan di meja. Bonusnya seringaian menyebalkan yang ikut di sumbangkan penyandang tittle Emperor itu.

.

.

.

-23.55 PM, halaman belakang kediaman Akashi-

Piring berisi beberapa Jagung bakar, ayam bakar dan sosis bakar yang dibakar sendiri oleh Sei -yang sekali lagi terkena sial kalah jankenpon- sebagai juru bakar dadakan ulah kedua adik kembarnya yang kurang ajar.

kembang api sudah di pegang yang tertua setelah memastikan tangan dan wajahnya bebas dari coretan arang -dan lagi-lagi ulah adik kembarnya-. Seijuuro yang bertugas mengamati jam mulai memberi aba-aba menghitung.

"Tiga!" Serunya, Seishiro mulai cari terompet,

"Dua!" Sei Menyalakan korek api,

" Satuuu!" Kembang api di bakar dan di tembakkan ke langit menghiasi pergantian tahun di Kyoto, Seijuro dan Seishiro meniup terompet dengan senang hati.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016!"

Kini Tahun 2015 telah terganti tahun 2016.

satu jam kemudian, ketiga anak adam terbaring tidak berna- berdaya setelah lelah dan kenyang melanda.

yah, lebih baik kita biarkan mereka terlelap sejenak.

-Fin-

A/N : Seita-kun desu. Ff khusus untuk menyambut tahun baru 2016 walaupun telat. Maaf minna, Seita ga begitu bisa bikin humor, semoga terhibur.

akhir kata, Happy New Year 2016!

Review?

Salam Hangat,

Seita-kun


End file.
